


Goodbye

by orphan_account



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-18 01:30:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2330276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is leaving, and Kurt is staying behind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> This was written about three years ago.

“Ready, son?” Sam’s father looked to him expectantly. Sam, broken from a trance, turned to his dad, mumbling a small “yeah.” He glanced at the motel room they’d inhabited the past few months and blinked away the tears forming in my eyes. “Sam?”

Sam grabbed the handle of his guitar case and lifted it from the ground. He took a few steps toward the family car where his siblings and mother sat, buckled in and ready to leave Lima but stopped short when a familiar Navigator pulled into the parking lot. “Shit,” he muttered, as the SUV pulled to a short stop and the driver door flew open and was flung closed, revealing an angry Kurt Hummel.

Kurt stomped to Sam and stopped in front of him, just looking. Sam turned to his dad who was standing at the driver door of the family car. His dad sighed and reluctantly nodded his head back toward the motel. Sam turned and began walking toward the door, knowing Kurt would follow. The second the door was closed behind them, Kurt broke.

“What the hell, Sam?” He shouted at his best friend. “You’re leaving? Just suddenly up and moving back to Tennessee?”

“Kurt, it wasn’t my decision, I don’t want to go-“

“You didn’t even tell me!” Kurt yelled before Sam could finish his sentence. “I had to find out from Artie that my best friend was moving to a whole different state! I would’ve been upset but you could’ve just said something to me, we hung out just a few days ago, Sam, I don’t-“ he choked, tears filling his eyes.

“You didn’t even tell me.”

“I’m sorry, Kurt,” Sam whispered, barely able to get the words out. “I don’t want to leave. This town sucks and it’s homophobic and I’m a loser at school but it’s always been okay and I want to stay here because you’re here.”

Their eyes met and suddenly the distance between them was gone and they were clinging to each other, wetness on both of their cheeks.

“I’m sorry,” Sam whispered, “I’m so sorry.”

Kurt pulled back slightly, his arms still wrapped around Sam’s shoulders and mumbled, “I don’t want you to go. I don’t want you to leave, wanna see you every day, wanna be… wanna be with you, it was us, it was supposed to be us from the beginning and now it-“

He stopped when Sam’s arms, strong around Kurt’s neck, pulled his head closer until their noses brushed and their breath mingled. Kurt blinked and stared into Sam’s glassy eyes, stared until suddenly those eyes were closed and Sam’s nose was touching his cheek and his lips were on his. Without a moment’s hesitation Kurt eagerly returned the kiss, not wasting any time in parting his lips when he felt Sam’s warm tongue probing them.

There was no space between them anywhere and Sam couldn’t tell where his body ended and Kurt’s started but he didn’t care, because it still wasn’t close enough. He wanted Kurt to be everywhere, always, but he knew he didn’t have always, he only had now so he backed Kurt up until his back hit the wall. Their lips parted and Kurt gasped for breath, throwing his head back against the wall. Sam immediately moved his lips to Kurt’s jaw, his neck, the soft spot just behind his ear, licking and nipping and kissing through the tears that consistently fell from his eyes.

“Sam,” Kurt moaned when he felt a hardness against his thigh. He opened his eyes and wrapped his hand around the back of Sam’s neck, tugging Sam’s lips from his neck. Their eyes met again, both mirroring the other’s heartbreak. Panting, Kurt choked back a sob and roughly crashed his lips into Sam’s, who pressed against Kurt even harder, desperate for any contact he could get.

Outside, Sam’s dad honked the car’s horn, signaling his impatience. Sam pulled back with a desperate sigh. “Kurt…”

Kurt shook his head and put a finger to Sam’s lips. “It’s okay. We’ll… We’ll keep in touch, yeah? Maybe one day in the future we can-“

“Yeah,” Sam said loudly, cutting him off. They heard the horn again. “Shit. Kurt, I really have to go. I can’t… I’m sorry. I don’t want to leave.”

“I know,” Kurt said. He pressed his lips to Sam’s softly, a silent goodbye. Sam stepped back and toward the door, his eyes not leaving Kurt’s.

“It’s not goodbye, okay? Just a see you soon,” Sam assured Kurt, but the tears still falling from his eyes betrayed him. He still nodded his head at his best friend, turning and leaving only when his dad honked again.

Kurt stared at the closed door long after he heard the sound of the Evans family car driving away. He wiped the tears from his eyes and looked at the floor.

“Goodbye, Sam,” he whispered sadly, “I love you.”

SKSKSK

          “You were really great, Miss Berry,” Kurt said with a smile. People dashed all around them and the noise was deafening, but Rachel still smiled at her best friend. They stood backstage. Rachel had just performed a supporting role in her first Broadway show after four years of college and three of off-Broadway leading roles.

                “Let me grab my purse from the dressing room and we can-“

                “Already got it,” Kurt grinned. He held up Rachel’s purse and handed it to her. “Now, where would you like to eat?”               

                Rachel just shrugged. She grabbed Kurt’s hand and dragged him through the crowd until they reached a door leading to the street. A small crowd of people stood behind the door, and their noise level rose when Rachel stepped out with Kurt in tow.

                Kurt stood to the side as Rachel took pictures. He watched his friend as she smiled widely, but frowned when her smile was replaced with a look of shock. Her eyes wide and jaw dropped, she whispered, “oh my God.”

                “What? Oh my God what, Rachel?” Kurt questioned nervously. Rachel had already taken off, pushing through the crowd and crossing the street. Kurt rushed after her, dodging a taxi and a woman with a stroller on the way. Rachel stopped in front of a man with brown hair and pulled him into a hug. Puzzled, Kurt stood beside them and said, “Rachel! What the hell?”

                She released the stranger and turned to Kurt. “Kurt, it’s-“

                “ _Sam._ ”

SKSKSK

             “Blaine, I can’t do this. I think I-“ he paused, “I’m in love with someone else.”

 

\--

 

                “Have you heard from Sam lately?”

                It had been six months since Sam left Lima, and it had been five since Kurt had spoken to him. They had tried phone conversations, text messaging, and IMs but quickly learned that pretending everything was okay between them was too difficult.

                “Um, no,” Kurt answered Mercedes, “why do you ask?”

                “It’s Valentine’s Day,” Mercedes responded happily. Kurt just looked at her. “Oh, come  _on_ , Kurt. Just because you haven’t said anything doesn’t mean we don’t know  _something_  happened between you two. I mean, I was the one Sam talked to about all his feelings for you before he came out, and your break-up with Blaine a week later was kind of obvious.”

                “Be that as it may, Sam and I live in entirely different states and we haven’t spoken since September. There’s nothing there.”

                Kurt watched his phone throughout the day, only putting it on his nightstand at midnight when he finally accepted Sam wasn’t going to call. He wiped his eyes and went to sleep.

 

\--

 

                On February 14, Sam called Kurt seventeen times. He always hung up before the second ring.

 

\--

 

                There was a Christopher Evans in their graduating class. When he was called during the graduation ceremony, Kurt choked back a sob when Samuel didn’t come after.

 

\--

 

                “I can’t believe we made it,” Rachel said breathlessly as she and Kurt stood in front of their new apartment building in New York City.

                Kurt idly wondered where Sam was, and if he was making it, too.

 

\--

 

                His name was Danny and he had blonde hair and green eyes. Five weeks into the relationship, Danny left.

                He decided Kurt had said Sam’s name one too many times.

 

\--

 

                Rachel moved out a year before they graduated. Kurt never got another roommate.

 

\--

 

                Rachel starred in a lot of plays off Broadway, and Kurt came to each performance. He worked everyday writing the fashion column of an online magazine, but spent his nights watching his best friend perform.

                Sometimes he wishes she was as miserable as he was, but then Sam’s voice rings in his head, and he doesn’t wish that anymore.

 

\--

 

                When he’s promoted to editor of a successful fashion magazine and he goes to tell Rachel, he can’t help but wish it was Sam he was sharing the news with instead.

                He hates himself a little bit for it.

 

\--

 

                Sometimes he thinks about Sam. He wonders where he is, if he’s seeing someone, what he’s doing. He hopes Sam is happy.

                He also hopes Sam thinks about him sometimes, too.

 

\--

 

                When he sees Sam after Rachel’s show, he can’t help but think that goodbye all those years ago really was just a see you soon.

 

SKSKSK

 

         “ _Sam._ ”

                Sam didn’t even respond, just threw his arms around Kurt with a grin. Kurt could feel Sam’s breath on his ear and neck, warm and heavy. The hug lasted longer than it should, so Kurt opened his eyes to see Rachel’s reaction only to realize she was gone. A smile, his first genuine smile in months, fought its way onto his face and he couldn’t help but laugh.

                Sam finally let go and Kurt stepped back, still laughing. “What’s funny?”

                Kurt just shook his head and looked at the ground. He knew he was blushing and he scolded himself for acting like he’s in high school all over again. He was caught off guard when Sam hugged him again, quickly, and then pulled back, but not before Kurt heard a whispered, “I missed you  _so_ much,” in his ear.

                Kurt felt giggly, like he was just barely tipsy, and he couldn’t wipe the smile off his face, but it seemed like Sam couldn’t get rid of his, either. “What are you doing here?” He asked after a moment of silence.

                “Oh, you’ll never believe it,” Sam said, his eyes brightening like he’s just gotten a new comic book, “I just got an apartment in the city! I actually…” he paused until he looked fit to burst and finally exclaimed, “Kurt, I got signed!”         

                “Signed?”

                “Like, a record deal! Not just me, though- Artie, too. Can you believe it?” Kurt shook his head numbly, his mind focused on ‘I just got an apartment in the city.’ “Are you busy? Right now, I mean?”

                It took Kurt a moment to answer, but when he did it was enthusiastically.

                “Here, we’re only like, three blocks from where I live. You can see Artie, too! He said it’s been a while since he’s seen you and we didn’t even know if you still lived in New York. I can’t  _believe_ we live in the same place!”

                Sam continued rambling about anything and everything, and Kurt just walked along next to him, a content smile on his face. He didn’t want to tell Sam just how much he had missed him, for fear of seeming like an obsessed and clingy weirdo that can’t let go of the past, but the tight feeling in his chest made him want to. It made him want to scream to the world that he was in love with the boy this man used to be, and he prayed to a God he didn’t even believe in that he was still that same boy.

                Conversation between them flowed like water, and before Kurt realized it they reached Sam’s building.

                Once inside the apartment, Sam yelled out, “Artie! You’ll never guess who I ran into!”

                Artie rolled out into the small living area from a door on the right, head bopping and smiling. Kurt couldn’t believe how much he still looked like the Artie from high school- right down to the suspenders.

                “Kurt!” Artie’s eyes were bright and excited and Kurt leaned down for a quick hug. There was a blatant difference between this hug and the one he had shared earlier with Sam but he didn’t comment on it, and neither did Sam. Instead, Artie released Kurt, rolled into the kitchen and opened the refrigerator and pulled out a bottle that Kurt didn’t recognize.

                “Alcohol?” Artie suggested with a shit-eating grin. Kurt couldn’t help but crack up, and he felt his heart swell with love for his old friend who didn’t seem to have changed one bit.

                “We’re good, actually,” Sam responded swiftly, rolling his eyes at Artie’s antics. Artie just shrugged and put the bottle back. The three move to the couch, Kurt and Sam sitting down with an entire cushion between them, and Artie to the side, angled toward them. “So, Kurt, what’s up with you?” 

                Kurt looked at Sam and cracked a grin. Sam seemed to make him smile like that. “Uh, loaded question. Well, I am an editor of a fashion magazine, I still live in the same apartment by myself that Rachel and I moved into the summer after graduation, I live my Broadway dreams vicariously through Rachel, and… Well, that’s basically it. Not the best life, I guess, but at least I made it out of Lima.”

                “Preach,” Artie’s hand flew in the air, and Kurt had flashbacks of all the times he’d done the same thing in high school.

                “You have not changed at all, have you?” Artie laughed and shook his head.

                “Why mess with perfection?”

                Sam guffawed. “What perfection?”

                Artie looked down at Sam through his glasses. “Like you’re perfect.”

                “No, but I never claimed I was. Besides, I’m not the one who sleeps with a different girl every night,” Sam retorted with a chuckle. Artie shrugged his shoulders.

                “Every night is a bit of an exaggeration,” Artie responded and Kurt sighed in relief. He couldn’t imagine Artie as some type of sex fiend. “It’s more like five nights a week.”

                “And two nights a weekend,” Sam finished, causing Artie to cackle. Kurt watched the two interact and felt pride bubbling up in his chest. He couldn’t help but be happy for his friends.

                “So you got to question my boring life, what about you guys? How the hell did you wind up in New York with a record deal?”

                “Well, when I moved to Tennessee,” Sam paused, taking a deep breath and looking meaningfully at Kurt. Kurt couldn’t breathe, he knew what Sam was thinking of, he was thinking of it too, thought of it every day. Sam broke the eye contact after a moment and continued, “I got a part time job right away, as a waiter. I worked every day after school and on weekends. I didn’t want to be there, and I knew as soon as graduation came I would be gone. I made enough money that by the time I graduated, I was able to move back to Ohio.”

                “You went back?” Kurt gasped, eyes widening. He and Rachel had left two days after school ended and never looked back. He had no idea Sam returned to Lima.

                “Well, not to Lima. I ended up at Ohio University. It wasn’t until the second semester of my last year that I ran into Artie on campus. We started hanging out again, and we wrote a ton of songs. We both got our degrees at the same time so I moved out of my dorm and into Artie’s place and we started doing gigs. It took three years, but finally someone from New York saw us playing and liked us enough to sign.”

                “Yeah, we were writing some kick-ass songs, and playing all of them too, but we kept true to who we were and did  _Somebody To Love_  every gig we had,” Artie smiled.

                “ _Somebody To Love_ , as in-“

                “The Bieber version,” Sam cut Kurt off. Kurt looked to him and felt his heart pound faster at the light blush on his cheeks.

                “No need to be embarrassed,” Artie told him, a teasing tone to his voice. He winked at Kurt and said, “Sammy usually owns the Biebs thing, but he gets all shy around guys he li-“

                Artie’s words were drowned by a sudden (and obviously fake) coughing fit from Sam. Kurt reached over and patted Sam on the back as Artie choked back a laugh.

                “Anyway,” Sam muttered once he regained composure. No one said anything but Kurt realized that his pat on the back had put him about a foot closer to Sam than he had been before. He knew Artie could tell, and from his earlier comment Kurt knew Artie at least knew  _something_  about he and Sam, but he was too embarrassed to say anything and decided to let Artie roll his eyes fondly. “We could… We could watch a movie, or something?”

                “It’s almost midnight, though,” Artie responded, checking his watch. “I’m already late to meet…”

                “You don’t even know the name of the girl you’re meeting, do you?” Sam asked jokingly, and Kurt was horrified when Artie just shrugged. Sam sighed. “See you tomorrow, then.”

                Artie began to move toward the front door so Kurt jumped up and rushed in front of him, giving his old friend another hug. “Eh, no need to get all sentimental, we’ll be seeing each other all the time.”

                “We will?” Kurt asked, trying to mask his hope with nonchalance and failing miserably.

                “Yeah, I mean once you and Sam start fucki-“

                “Bye Artie!” Sam yelled loudly, jumping over the back of the couch and yanking open the front door. After a frantic arm motion that Kurt believes was Sam’s way of nonverbally telling Artie to  _get the fuck out_  Artie leisurely left the apartment with a “ _have fun, you two,_ ” tossed over his shoulder.

                Once Sam slammed the door closed, he and Kurt stood awkwardly, looking anywhere but at each other. Finally, Kurt took a deep breath and said, “You wanted to watch a movie, right?”

                Sam exhaled slowly as though he’d been holding his breath. He gave a breathless laugh and nodded while headed to the shelf next to the small television. “We don’t have much, and there might not be anything you’d particularly be interested in, but…”

                “Anything is fine, really,” Kurt assured him as he sat down on the couch again, making sure to be closer to the middle, but not close enough to draw attention. As Sam rifled through his movie collection, Kurt willed his heart to slow down. He felt it had been pounding since he saw Sam on the street. His stomach was flipping nervously the way it did junior year when he and Sam would make eye contact, or when their hands would brush, or when he saw Sam walking down the hallway wearing some of his clothes. It had barely been an hour and Kurt already knew Sam was still the person he used to be; he was still the Sam Kurt had fallen in love with.

                He didn’t want to think about the implications of that, though, so he tried to shake the thought. He wanted to laugh at how pathetic his life had been. He came to the quick realization that the last seven years of his life were spent unknowingly pining after a boy he didn’t know if he’d ever see again. Kurt knew it was abnormal to hold on to someone for that long, especially when there was never a relationship in the first place, when there hadn’t been any contact in years, when he should have been living his life.

                Sam stood up with a smile after putting in a movie that Kurt didn’t recognize titled  _Along Came a Spider_  and walked back to the couch, flipping the light switch off on his way. Kurt watched Sam hesitate before falling heavily onto the couch, and yes, it was obvious they had both purposely tried to remove distance between them, because Kurt swore he could feel Sam’s body heat radiating from beside him. He turned his head and saw Sam looking back at him, eyes glowing and cheeks flushed, and Kurt knew that the seven years he waited had been worth it.

                The previews started and the volume was too loud, causing Kurt and Sam to jump and break their eye contact. Sam quickly reached for the remote and turned the sound down a bit before mumbling an apology. Kurt relaxed as they sat comfortably through the previews, listening to Sam’s soft voice explaining the main character of the movie.

                Once the movie began, Sam stopped talking and began watching the movie. He seemed to be interested but even thirty minutes in Kurt couldn’t focus. He stared at Sam’s hand, palm up, only a few inches from his own. That hand began to move suddenly and then the movie was paused.

                “Um, I’m kind of uncomfortable, I’m gonna change. Do you want anything? Like, a drink or…”

                “No,” Kurt answered quickly. “I’m good.”

                Sam nodded and hurried out of the room, leaving Kurt to catch his breath and wonder what Sam would be changing into. For a quick moment his mind strayed into thoughts of Sam coming back into the living room wearing nothing and saying something corny like,  _how’s this for a change?_ but he shook that thought off and reached down to take his shoes off. He pushed them neatly under the coffee table in front of the couch and then took his jacket off, setting it on the arm. Losing the two more uncomfortable items of clothing helped to relax him, and his brain couldn’t help but remind him how fantastic he looked in the shirt he was currently wearing, but his thoughts disappeared entirely when Sam entered the room in only a thin white cotton t-shirt and black basketball shorts.

                “Oh, here,” Sam said, grabbing Kurt’s jacket, “I’ll hang this in the closet over here. I know you don’t like your clothes to like, wrinkle, and stuff.”

                “Thanks,” Kurt cleared his throat awkwardly when his voice came out breathy and low. “So I uh, I didn’t tell you earlier but I like your hair.”

                “Yeah?” Sam grinned at him, eyes crinkling at the corners. Kurt nodded and Sam’s smile grew. “I decided the Bieber cut needed to go after I graduated college, and I stopped using lemon juice so it’s natural.”

                “Lemon juice!” Kurt exclaimed, forgetting any nervousness or need to impress. Somehow, the atmosphere changed with just those words and they were the same two boys they were seven years ago, clinging to each other in a motel room.

                “I told you I didn’t dye my hair,” Sam retorted playfully as he returned to the couch. “You never believed me, but I wasn’t actually lying.”

                “The hair is what made my gaydar go off, actually,” Kurt told him, a faint blush spreading across his cheeks. “The first thing I said when I saw you was that you were on ‘team gay’.”

                “You’re kidding,” Sam laughed. “I was going for the opposite effect with that style, actually. But I guess it worked out for me, huh?”

                His voice softened to almost a whisper at the end of his sentence and Kurt couldn’t look away from Sam’s eyes, trying to decide just what color they were in the dark. “I heard you that day in the hallway, you know.”

                Kurt raised an eyebrow in question and Sam continued. “When you asked me to be your duet partner. You were talking about some musical and I didn’t know what it was and you said, ‘ _maybe you are straight._ ’ I pretended like I didn’t hear you because I wasn’t out, and I was terrified of anyone knowing. But you were different, and even though I had just met you, it was like I knew that it was okay for you to know. That sounds really dumb, I know, but…”

                “It’s not dumb, Sam,” Kurt told him honestly. He felt tears pricking at his eyes from the thought of Sam remembering their first conversation, but he held himself together. “I really wanted to sing that duet with you.”

                Sam breathed out and it was only when his breath hit his cheek that Kurt realized how close they had gotten. Their bodies were nearly touching, and their faces were less than half a foot apart. “I picked out about ten different songs that we could have sung together, and when we became friends I always thought about showing you the list but I couldn’t because they were…” he trailed off and broke their eye contact. Kurt waited only a few moments before Sam looked back up and said, “I was too scared to show you because they were all love songs.”

                Kurt’s breath hitched and his brain whirred and his palms sweated. He opened his mouth to say something, to say  _anything_ , but no words would come out.

                He didn’t need to say anything because in a far too broken voice, Sam whispered, “I really,  _really_ missed you, Kurt.”

                Kurt nodded his head as the tears that had been filling his eyes finally spilled. “I missed you, too,” he mumbled quietly, staring at the seam of his pants instead of Sam’s face. “Everything’s been really awful, Sam, I had a boyfriend and he _looked_  like you and I couldn’t do it. I went seven whole years without seeing you or talking to you but it was like I couldn’t let it go, you just wouldn’t get out of my head and I don’t think I ever wanted you to be out of my head and I didn’t think I’d ever see you again but you’re here.”

                Kurt stopped rambling and looked up at Sam. Sam’s eyes, bright like always, pierced through him. He was vaguely aware that they were as close as possible without contact anywhere. He wanted to change that- wanted to reach out and grab Sam’s hand, or scoot over and press his entire body into Sam’s, but he didn’t know how after he’d said so much. He didn’t know what Sam was thinking and he regretted saying everything.

                “Stop thinking so much,” Sam said softly, “I can see the wheels turning and I don’t like where they’re going.”

                “I-“ Kurt paused, “What?”

                “Please don’t take back anything you just said,” Sam pleaded. For his sanity’s sake, Kurt simply shook his head yes. “I dated way too many guys in college.”

                “You had boyfriends?” Kurt squeaked.

                “Not boyfriends, dates,” Sam clarified. “The dates sucked. The guys were too shallow, or they weren’t dressed nice enough, they didn’t have confidence… Or they just weren’t  _you._  Finally I stopped trying and put all my time and effort into school and music. The past four years feel like only a few weeks and when I saw you earlier, for the first time in so long, it was like I never even left. You’re still… You’re still Kurt, and I’m still Sam, and…”

                Sam trailed off and the look in his eyes was pleading with Kurt to understand what he was trying to say. Kurt was no longer crying but emotions were still right on the surface and he said, “and I’m still in love with you.”

                Before Kurt could regret his words, Sam’s hands were wrapped around his hips and tugging him forward, their bodies crashing together, followed shortly by their lips. Kurt’s hands circled Sam’s neck, one tangling in his short brown hair. Sam leaned back against the couch, pulling Kurt over and resituating them until Kurt was straddling him and any space between them was gone. Kurt ran his tongue across Sam’s bottom lip, silently begging for the entry that Sam quickly granted. He slid his tongue across the roof of Sam’s mouth, eliciting a moan from the larger boy.

                Sam separated their lips, pressing his forehead to Kurt’s. Their harsh breath mingled and Kurt slid his hands down Sam’s chest, then back up and over to his arms. He retraced his path, watching the white shirt stretch over well-defined muscles. “Fuck, Kurt.”

                Kurt glanced up to See Sam watching his face, pupils dilated and a hungry look on his face. Kurt kept his hands on Sam’s chest and leaned in slowly, capturing Sam’s lips in a soft and sweet kiss, different from the desperate one they had shared before.

                When Kurt pulled back, Sam breathed out a quiet “ _love you_ ” that had Kurt leaning in even closer. “Always wanted this,” Sam mumbled into the juncture between Kurt’s shoulder and neck, before licking the sensitive skin there.

                Kurt’s breath hitched as Sam began licking, nipping, and kissing up and down his neck, whispering words that Kurt couldn’t understand but could feel anyway, and when he lifted his hips and slid back down into Sam’s lap he felt Sam’s erection through the thin basketball shorts. His own was trapped in the tightness of his jeans and suddenly he was writhing, desperate for friction and needing to be out of the confines of his pants.

                “ _Sam,_ ” he whined, not knowing what he wanted, what he was thinking even, just knowing that he needed  _something._  Sam seemed to understand, because he slid his fingers under the hem of Kurt’s shirt, lightly brushing the skin of his stomach. Sam looked at Kurt, a silent  _is this okay?_ in his eyes. Kurt only nodded, and then Sam was yanking the shirt over Kurt’s head and running his hands all over Kurt’s torso. Without asking, Kurt pulled Sam’s shirt off, tossing it behind him without a care and leaning in, finally getting some of the skin on skin contact he’d been needing.

                Sam pressed his lips into Kurt’s, his tongue darting out immediately and pushing into Kurt’s mouth. Without breaking the contact, Kurt slid his hand down Sam’s arm, slowing as he reached Sam’s hand. He grabbed it, interlocking their fingers and squeezing.

                The kiss was broken after a moment and their eyes locked again, before both looked down at their connected hands. It was what Kurt had waited seven years for, to have a hold on Sam, and for Sam to have the same hold on him. He looked at Sam, whose eyes were still downcast, and decided that Sam’s was the hand he was going to hold for the rest of his life.


End file.
